Country Roads Take Me Home
by BrokenAngel1753
Summary: ON HIATUS An American girl visits her mother's family in Czechoslovakia she gets more of an adventure than she bargained for when the Nazis take over and force her family into the Ghettos. Full Summary inside ?/OC


**TAKE ME HOME, COUNTRY ROADS**

**R**

**BY:** BrokenAngel1753

* * *

**DISCLAMERS:** I own nothing other than my OC and the plots I stick her in.

**SUMMARY:** When an American girl visits her mother's family in Czechoslovakia she gets more of an adventure than she bargained for when the Nazis take over and force her family into the Ghettos. But when things take a turn for the worst she flees and manages to by some miracle and the help of the Resistance escape to Belgium.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **The hardest thing is the research I've been doing for this trying to make it as accurate as possible; and to make matters more complacated I know nothing about being Jewish [and I don't know Yiddish which is used in the story] and I wasn't alive during WWII so I have to rely on films, books and other places. So if fact is mis-used then I am deeply sorry but it was for the sake of a fictional story. I am trying to stay as factual as possible though.

* * *

**OC CAST**

**Tovia ****Horváth … _Alexa Davalos_**

**David Horváth …_ Liev Schreiber_  
Ruth Meyer-Horváth … _Kate Beckinsale_  
Shia Rosenfeld …_Daniel Craig_  
Aaron Rosenfeld …_Jamie Bell_**

**Alexandr Kopecky …_Robert Pattinson_**

* * *

**How to pronounce her name:**

**tov-yah **

**hor-vah-th**

**Her nickname is pronounced tov-e [like Toby but v instead of b]**

* * *

**Chapter One: A Different World**

* * *

_It was only a matter of minutes before the final bell would ring. She couldn't wait to get out of school; summer vacation was going to be amazing! Don promised to drive her home he was a senior, though he already graduated he was visiting her this summer. Finally the bell rang; the second she heard it she jumped out of her chair and ran out the door. Running out the school's front door she saw Don waiting by his car. She squealed in delight at the sight of her best friend and neighbor. _

_"DON!" she screamed as she ran for his open arms he spun her around with a laugh. _

_"How's my little Tovie? I bet you're glad schools out!" he said as he ruffled her brunette locks messing it up even more than it was._

_"Of course! One more minute and I would've gone crazy! And to think for the next two years I won't have you around to keep me sane! Why couldn't you just fail for two years? Can't they find another football star? And can't the janitor wind the clocks?" she said with a fake pout, which just resulted in him laughing. _

_She got into the car and let out a sigh as he turned the engine on. _

_"We, still going to the lake?__" he asked as he drove to her family's farm she turned to him with a smile. _

_"Of course! After this summer I won't see you for months! What with you going to college! So sorry Don you're stuck with me!" Tovia said with a laugh. _

_Later that night Tovia was sitting at the dinner table with her family and Don; who stayed for dinner, when her mother decided to tell her of their summer plans._

_"Tovia I have wonderful news! You're going to visit my family in Czechoslovakia this summer! Isn't that wonderful news? I talked to my grandmother and she said she'd love to have you come and visit!" her mother said with a smile; Tovia just choked on her glass of milk._

_"WHAT?! ARE YOU INSANE! I DON'T WANT TO GO! CZECHOSLOVAKIA?!" she screamed as she slammed her glass on the wood table. Her mother's lips became a thin line as she looked at her daughter._

_"Tovia do not raise your voice at your mother. And it's only for a few months; you'll be back in time to say goodbye to Don before he leaves for school." Her father said as he took a bite of his meat loaf. _

_"Bu-" before she could even finish her sentence her father gave her a stern look which told her to drop it. It had been decided that she would leave in a week; she would travel by ship and then train that alone would take nearly two weeks. _

_It had been a tearful goodbye between Tovia and Don; they had been best friends for years and had never been part for long; but this was the ultimate test. If they could last this long then they could last the school year. _

_"Just promise to write me alright?" Tovia said as she hugged her friend goodbye._

_"I will just promise me you'll be safe you hear? I'm gonna miss you Tovie. I wish I could go with you…" Don said as he gave her one last hug goodbye._

Tovia woke with a start at the dream; she had been having that dream for the past year. She was practically imprisoned in the Jewish Ghetto now. She was forced to wear and armband stating she was Jewish. Slowly getting out of the bed in the room she was forced to share with her 'Uncles' due to lack of rooms she went to the desk sitting down. She pulled out a small leather bound book over the past few months it had become her diary. She put all her deepest secrets in it, and she put down information that she could pass on later in life that was if she ever got out of there.

* * *

**_Still in Czechoslovakia. I've decided to write down a little about living here in detail, since surprisingly I haven't yet, and I've been here for nearly two _****years_._**

**_1. _****_The walls: they are made of brick and have pieces of glass imbedded in them. And at the base there are barbed wire fences; meaning chances of climbing the walls, NON EXSISTANT. And on top of that there are armed soldiers guarding the borders. _**

**_2. _****_The housing: In every room there is an average of SEVEN people living there. That's right SEVEN. _**

**_3. _****_The Diet: Each man, woman and child gets an 'allowance' of 2lbs of bread, 9 ounces of sugar, 3.5 ounces of jam & 1.75 ounces of fat per MONTH as for meat and cheese; those are rare and tremendously valuable. People are bound to KILL for those things; that's how hungry everyone is here._**

**_4. _****_The 'Fashion': Each person is required to wear a yellow star of David or an armband stating they are in-fact Jewish. With children they are a little more lenient; but not really. _**

**_Well I think that is enough information for now. Here's to hoping my parents and Don are safe._**

**_-Tovia_**

* * *

With a sigh she placed the book back in the drawer. Right as she closed it the bedroom door opened and her 'Uncle Shia' walked in. Shia was her mother's cousin as well as his younger brother Aaron. Shia was only 28 and a skilled carpenter. Slowly he sat down on the bed closest to the desk; it was Aaron's bed.

"Tovia, there is talk about everyone being evacuated. Like the Jews in Warsaw. Promise me that if something happens you'll take the passage you take when you smuggle. Yes I know about the smuggling. But promise me. I don't want anything to happen to you. You're still a child; a young woman with a lot of years ahead of her. Promise me you'll get out of here and never look back until you get back home to the states." He said solemnly as he looked her in the eye, his blue eyes lacking the usual spirited gleam. Tovia didn't know what to say, the words wouldn't form, she simply nodded her head. He slowly stood and gave her a hug before sighing.

"Supper is ready. So when you're ready come on over to the kitchen." He said before leaving the room.

"Tovia I have to say I'm surprised you got potatoes for supper. It's been ages since I tasted potatoes!" Aaron said with a grin as he ate some of the stew Bubbe had made.

"It wasn't easy. But thankfully I look more like my father than my mother. Otherwise they would've noticed I was from the Ghetto. We are planning on getting medicine next time. The Resistance says that they can help us get some." She said before there was a loud knock on the door. They all froze before turning to look at the door. No one could move out of sheer fear that it was the Nazis.

"I'll get it. Stay here." Shia said as he stood and walked towards the door slowly unlocking it and opening it. Everyone let out a sigh of relief when they noticed it was Mrs. Mellish their neighbor.

"I just heard from my son Liev that this section is going to be evacuated tomorrow at noon. So if you plan to leave now is the time." She whispered before slipping back into her own apartments.

Later that night Tovia was staring at Shia as he packed their bags with belongings. She couldn't move out of fear, not knowing what was going to happen to her or her family.

"Remember what I told you Tovia. Use the wall that you use when smuggling things. Finish packing now." He said as he walked over to the dresser pulling out his own things. Slowly Tovia began to move towards the desk and picking up her few belongings. The only things she had left were some pictures of her parents, Shia and Aaron along with two books; Black Beauty and Nancy Drew: The Secret of the Old Clock. She also had a little music box that her father gave her when she was little; when you opened it the underside of the lid showed, a crowned emperor swan that was hand painted and covered by glass. On the outside there were faux pearls that decorated the outside of the ornate box. And when you played the music it played _Russian Lullaby _by Irving Berlin. A tune her mother always hummed when she was little. Tovia smiled as she looked at the small music box before placing it in her bag, she turned to look at the small teddy bear that Don gave her for her third birthday; Teddy was her favorite toy growing up and now it was a security item. Quickly throwing it in her bag just as she heard a scream, they were here.

"Tovia! Quick run down the stairs get to your tunnels!" Shia said as he shoved her towards the door. She quickly threw her coat on and ran towards the apartment door hundreds of people were running in a frenzy screaming women, crying children, shouting men and sobs of the elderly it was pure hell. Tovia held back a blood curling scream as she saw a man throw his infant down a flight of stairs trying to keep it from the horrors of Nazi hands. In the panic she saw Aaron who grabbed her and pulled her out the back door Shia was right behind them with a little girl in his arms. The little girl was thrust into Tovia's arms as they ran out the door.

"Her mother was shot in the frenzy. Keep her quiet Tovia. She quickly nodded as they ran. Tovia quickly and quietly crawled into the tunnel and turned to see Aaron about to follow when he turned to see a Nazi solider aiming his gun at Shia. With one last look he pivoted around and ran towards his brother who was being held by two large soldiers. Aaron ran into one of the men and knocked him over Tovia bit her fist to keep from screaming.

"AARON! NOOO!" Shia screamed before he could react the soldiers fired and a round of machine gun shots went off. Aaron's terrified and pained scream was echoed in the alley way. Tovia held the little girl closer to her as she began to whimper.

"H-hush h-h-hush l-little one…please d-don't cry…" Tovia begged the child as she stared at the scene fold out in front of her like a deer in headlights.

"TOVIAAAA!" Shia screamed as they shot the last of her family right before her. Acid like tears poured from her now swollen eyes as she began to run from the tunnel. It was then she actually looked at the little girl in her arms. The little girl had bright blue eyes and red curly hair, her large bow was falling out.

"What's your name sweetheart?" Tovia said shakily trying to calm herself and the girl. The little girl looked up at her and whimpered.

"Chaya…where is my mommy? I want my mommy!" she cried in Yiddish it was obvious the girl didn't know any other languages, which would make things harder. Just as she saw the exit of the tunnel she noticed a tall lanky figure waiting at the end. She panicked thinking it was a Nazi scout or worse a soldier.

"Tovia Horváth? Is that you?" The figure whispered. All she could think was how did he know her name?

"Y-yes?" She stuttered in English the figure moved forward hesitantly. She noticed it was a young man with light brown hair and blue eyes.

"Yes? You are Tovia Horváth?" The man asked again she then realized he didn't speak much English, what she would give for someone that did!

"Yes and you are?" she said again this time in Czechoslovakian. His eyes lit up and he gave her a smile.

"Shia told me to meet you all here. My name is Alexandr Kopecky. Where is Shia? And Aaron?" he asked as he looked behind her expectantly.

"The soldiers got them. All of them but me and Chaya." She said quietly as she wiped away her tears. Alexandr simply nodded sympathetically.

"I am sorry. Let's get you two, some where safe. I have someone bringing you forged passports, I'll have to have one made for Chaya. And we better make sure she doesn't speak. If anyone hears her speak Yiddish then…" Alexandr whispered looking away as he trailed off.

"I understand." She said before following him out of the tunnels into the busy city. It was times like this where she wished she was back at home with her family, with Don. She wished that everyone was still alive, Shia wasn't a broken and bleeding body in the alley and Aaron wasn't silently screaming as he lay in his own blood. It was then Tovia realized she truly was in a different world, one that she was terrified of being in alone.

* * *

**There you go the first chapter, more like a prologue. Like I said I tried to stay as accurate as possible. And I am still going to continue my research before updating! Remember reviews are my encouragement! **

**And a little note; if you want a faster update then guess the following:**

**1. Where she lives.**

**2. Who her friend is (Hint it's one of the BoB guys his sports and the clock winding is actually a hint) **

**3. The actress who plays her is in (that has to do with WWII)**

**4. What the rest of the "cast" is in (once again NO CHEATING!)**

**5. What her last name is a reference to. **

**6. And finally what does the names Tovia and Chaya mean?**

**If you guess right I will update quicker AND dedicate the next chapter to you!**


End file.
